The Age Of Ice
by ElsaAriel
Summary: When Elsa comes out to the open she learns that two others share the powers of ice like her. Sixteen year old, shy Katherine Winter, and seventeen year old, open Jack Frost. The three powers are different, but when combined are Winter itself. The three are the children of Winter. The Age of Ice has come. But with trouble controlling their powers, the three have trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, I'm doing this in third person point of view, so the chapters may follow different characters. So, I'm going to do the history of my character in this chapter.**

The first thing the new born saw was the snow. When she opened her eyes, she was looking out a window at a frost covered tree. How funny that the first thing the new born saw, she would always remember. Always.

Katherine Layla Winter was born on January 1 to a widowed mother. Widowed the day before Kath was born. The father died the day before the birth in a terrible snow storm. That same day, the mother felt stirrings for her unborn child. Kath was a smaller baby, with bright blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was extremely pale, with very light freckles across her nose.

She never really played with the other kids. Half of it was because she didn't want to, the other was because they didn't want her too. She'd try to play tag, and end up freezing the other kids. So the little girl would lock herself in the room.

This upset the girl's mother and she'd make her play. Tell her to, and make Kath go outside. Kath had a good/bad relationship with her mother. She didn't wish to talk to her mother that much, and her mother never complained.

The little girl grew up on her own. Taught some by her mother, and some by herself. She ended up with a pretty good education. A loving of fictional stories. She also loved animals, especially forest animals.

One day Kath's mother wanted her to go outside. "Katherine Layla Winter, you will not spend your life in here if I have anything to do with it."

Kath sighed and set her book down. "But mother, I already am. And I am perfectly fine."

The mother frowned and pulled Kath arm. She pushed her outside. "Have fun." And closed the door with a lock.

Kath started to walk behind her house, towards her room. She'd left the window open. This happened often. Kath's mother making her go out. Kath was ready this time though. She was going to leave, and gain some control over her powers. Then she wouldn't be scared.

Kath crawled in through the window silently, and packed some stuff. Then she left into the woods near her cottage. Kath didn't know too much about the woods, but she knew she would be okay. It was summer, but the ground frosted over as Kath stepped on it.

The now fifteen year old girl walked about four hours into the forest. On her way she had spotted a bunny. This little white bunny had been the first thing that had walked up to her with no fear in it's eyes what so ever. It was not scared of her. So Kath had kept the white bunny, giving it the name Snow.

She spent about two months in the forest, practicing her powers. She didn't really gain much control over them, but she was better at handling her powers. She held her hand and snowflakes lifted gently to the sky.

The girl, happy of her control walked home. She knocked on the door with a small, white teethed smile on her face. Now she stood face to face with her mother whom frowned down at her daughter.

"Katherine?" The woman asked, her face full of shock.

"Yes?" Kath smiled, thinking all was good.

"No. I don't have a daughter. I don't know who you are." The woman slammed the door in her face.

The daughter stood in shock for a moment before nodding and crawling into her back window. She packed all her stuff, or the stuff she wanted and left. Kath would never come back to this village.

She traveled for several months through different villages, not liking any enough to stay. She used money to buy food and other things. She carried the little white rabbit with her. Carrying only a small satchel. She was dirty and tired.

This girl traveled during her birthday, which she turned sixteen and as a birthday present, arrived at the village in which she would stay. Kath walked in and instantly liked it. Of course, she had now where to stay. So she walked around the city of Arendelle, where she met a nice baker. He felt sorry for the girl and offered her food and a room.

This girl was unaware that the Queen of the kingdom shared the same powers as Kath herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**So now I'll be introducing Jack! So, sorry no Jelsa :(. I'm a HUGE shipper of Jelsa, but not this fan fiction. Kath is kinda similar looking to Elsa, but she's way younger and also shorter. So, in some ways, yes Kath looks like Elsa. They aren't twins though. Kath's eyes are way lighter than Elsa's and so on.  
><strong>

The boy who saved his sister, and died because of it. He remembered it like yesterday. She had been scared, he had been braved. Saved her with a staff which he always carried around. Now frost covered. He had saved her by playing a game, so silly of him.

He missed her, but he was okay now. Many, many, many years he spent unseen, unbelieved in. Now he was. He was seen. So, it was okay. He was okay now, maybe even better than okay.

The famous Jack Frost! He was fun and free spirited, he'd check in on Jamie every once in a while. But lately, he'd been taken by the story of a Queen. Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. The Snow Queen.

Not that he liked her in that way, he was too young for her anyways. A Queen of twenty-two. He was a boy of seventeen. No, what caught him was the story of her powers. Because his own powers were very similar.

"Hey Jack?" Bunny asked.

Jack looked over to Bunny. They were still close, but teased. He didn't mess with his Easter Eggs anymore.

Jack has a smirk playing on his face, he leaned down. "Yes?"

"Be careful." Bunny warned.

The boy sat up and glanced once at Bunny before hopping out. "Now, when have I ever not been careful?"

He didn't wait for an answer, and jumped out the window. He was heading to Arendelle, to meet the Queen. If the Queen would meet him, who wouldn't meet him? He was Jack Frost!

He flew into Arendelle in almost no time at all. While flying he passed by the moon, whom called out to the boy.

_Jack, you must find one other._ The moon said.

Jack frowned. "One other who?"

_Girl, there's another. She's already in Arendelle, and she has ice powers also. You will know her when you see her. _Manny explained.

Jack nodded and continued to fly, holding his staff. He flew around the city, so no one would see him flying. Then he entered the gate. At first, he did not notice the dirty, blonde haired girl. But when he glanced at her, he knew.

She was all alone. And though she was dirty, she seemed to somewhat glow, being pale and blonde. Her hair was a little above the girl's elbow, it was strait until the end, where is cascaded into curls. When she turned around, her eyes popped out. They were a bright blue, and not like a glowing blue that seemed bright, but a blue that if not for a little darker blue around the edges would look white. Her lips were a rosy pink and she had long eyelashes. High cheekbones and a more oval face than round, with still somewhat of a younger look to it.

"Hey, you!" He yelled to her.

The girl looked over to him with somewhat of a feared look in her light blue eyes. She pointed to herself as if to say, "Me?"

Jack nodded and the girl walked over to him. It's her! The girl the moon had talked about, he could tell. Could the moon talk to her also? The girl, in his opinion, was pretty. She was dirty and looked tired at the moment.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "I'm Jack Frost." He held out his hand. This is where he would tell, if her hand was cold as well, then they would she would be the one Manny had talk about, if it was warmer, he was wrong.

When the girl shook his hand, it wasn't warmer. "Katherine Winter. You can just call me Kath."

Jack scratched the back of his neck and the girl looked around. "I know you just met me, but I was wondering." He put his arm down and took a breath. "Do you have ice powers?"

The girl basically jumped at his question. "What?" She thought for a second. "Well, um." Then she let out her breath. "Yes."

Jack was surprised that she admitted it and almost jumped in the air. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. She dragged for a second, but then started to run with him.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" She yelled.

Jack smirked at her, "It's okay, just come on!"

The girl continued to run with him, so Jack guessed she was trusting. Trusting and honest. She hadn't lied, because her hand was cold. Jack ran to the castle and came to a guard, whom glanced at the two.

"What do you want?" The guard asked, looking between Jack and Kath.

The girl glanced at Jack, so he cleared his throat. "I'm here to see Queen Elsa." He announced.

The guard about laughed at them. Kath crossed her arms and her face turned red from embarrassment. Jack stood his ground and frowned. He walked over to the guard and crossed his arms, he was almost taller than him.

"I'm here to see Queen Elsa." He repeated. The guard straitened himself.

"Why would she see you." The guard asked.

Jack smirked and leaned against his staff. "Trust me, she will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and support. Mostly, I sit there waiting to get a review before I update. Like this.**

**...no review...no review...o-o (This is a face by the way.)**

**So yay! I got a review!**

**And now, the story!**

The sister whom was sad and scarred. In her room, on her own. Terrified of hurting her family, destroying her life to keep them safe. In some way it had been worth it, in many way, it really hadn't. She didn't want to spend time thinking about it. Even though knowing what would happen, she wouldn't go back in time and change anything. She would take the years of suffering and of fear. Of loneliness. Again, all over she would do it. To save those whom she loved.

To keep her mind off the lingering fear and sadness, the woman would consume herself in books when her sister wasn't around. That's what she did before, it's what she did now. Though she had freedom, it still felt like the freedom had been taken away from her a while ago. Reading, she took herself into the worlds. It was quiet easy. To pretend to be there and free and to let things go.

Let it go! Oh, the thought of that phrase made the woman smile. Remembering the time when things all went wrong so they could make there way to go right. The kingdom found out, but now mostly everyone accepted her. She had used her powers, but now she could use them freely. She had ran away, but her sister had come after her.

She wasn't okay, no where near it. But she was being healed, and she wasn't alone. Together, hand in hand. Her and her sister, they would get through it together. And act of true love had saved both the sisters. Sometimes it haunted the woman, that her sister would die for her. She should do that. It brought tears to Elsa's eyes that Anna would save her like that.

She looked up when the guard came in. He had with him two teens, at least three years younger than herself. A boy and a girl. The boy was tall, with white hair, and it was a mess. He had no shoes, and a blue jacket coated in snow. Brown short pants, and a long staff, covered in snow that seemed stuck to it. He was extremely pale with glowing blue eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

The girl was small, and fragile looking. She had bright eyes that reminded Elsa of freshly made snow, and was also extremely pale. With rosy lips and bright blonde hair. It ended in a cascade of curls around her arms, right above her elbows. She parted her hair far to the side, so it swept over her face. She was somewhat dirty like she'd been traveling.

The guard bowed, followed by the girl and boy. "Queen Elsa, they wished to speak to you."

Elsa nodded and dismissed the guard. The girl looked confused, the boy just stared at Elsa, still smirking. As if he knew some private secret, and it was very funny. Maybe as if it was about Elsa herself. He continued to do this until Elsa cleared her throat.

"So, what is it you wished to speak about?" She asked.

"Oh." The boy looked over to the girl. "Well, first off. Hello, I'm Jack Frost. This is the girl I just met on the streets. Her name is Katherine Winter." The boys said.

The girl smiled. "Um, just Kath." She said somewhat quietly.

The boy continued. "Anyways. Guess what! We share ice powers, very similar to yours."

"What?" Elsa managed to muster.

Another people with ice powers? Like her? The woman stood up, then sat back down in shock. She thought she was alone. How could she even trust these people, what if they were just saying it for the Duke. She didn't know how to react. Much less what to say. She tried to start saying something, but failed.

"What-I mean-well-where..." Elsa didn't know what to say.

The girl stood as shocked as Elsa was. Really, the boy seemed like the only one who was not surprised. He seemed excited. Somewhere, deep inside, Elsa was jumping around. Hugging them, happy to be understood. But that was little happy castle was surrounded by the walls of fear. You'd have to get through the walls first.

"Um, well, I'm from far away." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know anything really about her." He pointed his finger towards the girl.

Elsa shook her head. She didn't know where to start. She had millions of questions, and she wished to talk to them. She didn't know how to start though, and why were they so young? How did they find her? All of them stood there, quiet.

Elsa spoke up. "Follow me. We're going to get some privacy. My ice castle that I made is still there, so we're going there."


End file.
